tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. O'Neil
Mrs. O'Neil is the wife of Kirby O'Neil and the mother of April O'Neil. History Early Life She was born in 1968. For now, all we know about her past other than her birthdate is found out when Donatello says that Mom-Thing has Mrs. O'Neil's memories. According to Mom-Thing, Mrs. O'Neil and Kirby O'Neil (Mrs. O'Neil's husband) had to live in fear of the Kraang thanks to April's Great-Grandfather. He accidentally woke a few sleeping Kraang while inspecting a scout ship, found in his own basement! He was captured and experimented on by them. The Kraang believed his family to be the secret to unlocking their mutagen. Soon Mrs. O'Neil was born, and she grew up with Kirby to have April O'Neil. They tried to protect her from the Kraang but they failed, and the aliens came for the next O'Neil generation. The O'Neils attempted to flee, but sadly Mrs. O'Neil was too slow and a few Kraang managed to snatch her. She incredibly urged Kirby to go on without her, and he did. The rest of Mom-Thing's story is a lie. Instead, Donnie's research suggests that as Kirby was taking April to New York, Mrs. O'Neil was sentenced to further experimenting. Her DNA was taken and mixed with Kraang DNA to form Mom-Thing. The Kraang decided Mom-Thing was too dangerous, and they trapped it in stasis while it was in human form. Right after that, the Kraang abandoned the place. Mrs. O'Neil disappeared too and though her reason of vanishing is unknown, it is easy to assume she was forced to go with them as their prisoner. Season 1 Karai's Vendetta: She is mentioned by April O'Neil when Karai kicks the latter to the ground and threatens to snap her arm. Karai demands to know why April is special, prompting the psychic teenager to begin explaining just how horrible her life is. She says "I'm flunking trig", "My friends are mutants", "Aliens got my dad" and lastly "I LOST MY MOTHER!". Karai then feels remorse, but April knew Karai was likely still having bad intentions. April uses Splinter's advice and throws Karai down a subway staircase. Season 2 The Kraang Conspiracy: Mrs. O'Neil appears in an old family photo, which Jack Kurtzman shows to April and the Turtles. Season 3 Buried Secrets: After realizing that there was a trapdoor (which she originally didn't know about), April & Casey and the Turtles investigate this basement. They make a shocking discovery: a Kraang Stealth Ship! Upon further inspection, they find a stasis chamber containing the figure of a woman. After accidentally pressing a button, Mikey releases this woman. It was undoubtedly April's mother. However, Mikey is suspicious and decides to take a closer look. He realizes that it actually isn't Mrs. O'Neil, but a Kraang clone of her. Eventually, the others find out and Raph names it "Mom-Thing". Sadly, they all get eaten by it and become Mom-Mikey-Donnie-Leo-Raph-Casey-Thing. However, just as April is about to be added to the mixture, she releases her psychic wave. Mom-Thing is last seen exploding into green goo because of this. While the real Mrs. O'Neil does not appear, we still learn much about her in this episode, such as what she looks like. Appearance As seen in Buried Secrets, Mrs. O'Neil has short blonde locks with dark green eyes. She wears a little blue and pink necklace around her neck and a hanging locket also. She is featured with a purple vest and a black shirt. To top her feet, she wears gold and bronze heels. In disguise, Mom-Thing is an exact replica of her. Trivia *Renae Jacobs (Mrs. O'Neil's voice actress) also voiced April in the 1987 series. Gallery Happyo'neilfamily.png Tumblr ndn9h1wQ5T1slqeoro2 1280.jpg Tumblr ndn9h1wQ5T1slqeoro1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndn9h1wQ5T1slqeoro4 1280.jpg 11879043 414654442073395 8340775823003182001 o (2).jpg|Mrs O'Neil with her family Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pre-Show Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:Women Category:Victims Category:Good Guys Category:Good Girls Category:Girls